Crazier
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Being born as the middle child of the Truesdale family was a whole other type of pressure.Everything's harder,with a mom babying the youngest,and dad doting the oldest;it left her,alone. Full Summary Inside - Jaden/Kagome
1. Fly Away!

_**Crazier**_

_Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)_

_Akuma-Chibi!_

_**Summary – Being born as the middle child of the Truesdale family was a whole other type of pressure. Everything was harder, with a mom babying the youngest, and a dad doting the oldest...it left her...alone. She returns from studying abroad and goes to Dueling Academy on the request of her mother. Will she continue walking alone, or will she finally be given the attention she deserves?**_

_**Anime – Yu-Gi-Oh GX/InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Jaden/Kagome**_

_**Genre – Romance**_

_**Rated – M (Hmm...I wonder...)**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter I**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Fly Away**_

**-x-x-x-**

_All over the world..._

_There are kids all over the world..._

_Who hear things, that others brush off as their imagination..._

_But the truth is..._

_That those kids can hear them..._

_Because they listen..._

The rain fell hard in London. The Duel Private Academy for girls however was bustling with liveliness, despite the downpour outside.

Today, many of the young duelists were graduating, and others were returning home for a vacation. One particular girl, was doing both, well...returning home, but not to stay.

"Mrs. C, you wanted to see me?"

"Kagome, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you."

Thank you," Kagome bowed respectfully to the Academy principal, her black hair fell in recently straightened layers over her shoulders and down just above the mid section of her back. She up straight and smiled contentedly, "But I should be thanking you." Her baby blue eyes shined with utter happiness.

"Kagome," The woman stood; her blonde hair fell in gentle curls over her shoulders. She made a bee line stride over to Kagome and smiled at the young seventeen year old. "I am so proud of you; when your father requested I take you in while you studied in La'Acquar Duelist Academy for Girls...I'll admit that I was more than a little worried that you were like the woman he married."

Kagome frowned, "I got daddy's personality, thankfully."

"Yes," She took Kagome into a hug, "Kagome, I'm happy that I got to spend these past six years watching you grow from that once shy child, to this young lady, brave and beautiful, with intellect to complete the package."

"...Celestina..." Kagome felt her eyes begin to sting from tears before blinking them away and hugging her tightly back.

"I want you to keep in touch; call me if anything happens. I don't care if it's three in the morning and you just want to say hi...call." She pulled away from Kagome and smiled, "Your Chauffeur should be here within the next few hours, so you should go finish packing. I just wanted to congratulate you on graduating top of your year."

Kagome smiled and bowed before leaving the office and her caretaker of the last six years. She made her way to her dorm room and sighed. She wore a Floral White long sleeve blazer that she wore unbuttoned, beneath it was a white buttoned up shirt that was worn so it fell over her skirt in points, the hem lined in navy blue and a Misty Rose colored pleated skirt that came above her knees, also lined with navy blue. Black knee high stockings and the schools dueling crest was on her shoulder with Misty Rose colored, silver buckled shoes on her feet completed her look.

"Back already?"

"..."

"Little snoot; you must think you're something else, huh."

Kagome sighed and turned around, coming face to face with a girl with red pigtails that fell to her hips and bright green eyes. She wore the same outfit, only the blazer was buttoned.

"Ayame, beautiful day, don't you think?" Kagome asked with a smile, trying not to get into another fight with the girl in front of her, though she knew it would probably end with one of them crying uncle, metaphorically speaking.

"Quite the contrary; it's hideous outside."

"Oh?" Kagome turned back to the two suitcases on her bed and continued packing them. "I thought the rain was a nice change."

"You would." She sat down on Kagome's bed and crossed her legs.

Despite their rows, the two had been friends since Kagome arrived from Japan six years ago. She was Celestina's daughter, so she had been the first girl at the school that Kagome had met, and the first that she had befriended, the last to. Apparently, if she was friends with Ayame, she couldn't be friends with any of the other girls.

It was quiet for the remainder of the time Kagome spent packing; occasionally Ayame would hand her something and help her put things in the suitcases. "Are you alright Ayame?"

"What, I can't help you pack? It get's you out of my room quicker, and then I'll have it all to myself again."

"...right." Kagome snapped the closures on her suitcases shut and lifted them with a little trouble. As she turned to leave, a man entered the room in a black tux with black shades covering his eyes and black hair cut in a military cut.

"Your bags Miss. Truesdale?"

"Oh...here." She handed them to the man and he nodded, taking her to suitcases down the halls and to the vehicle that would be taking her to the airport.

"..." Kagome felt a hand on her sleeve and turned to see water green eyes. She sighed and smiled; it was always like this with Ayame. She hated saying what she felt, and it usually got her hurt or in a lot of trouble, that, or when she did say what the truth or what she felt, she got picked on or angered someone. Kagome hugged her tightly.

"I'll come back to visit, someday." Kagome said softly, and then released her before walking out of the room and after the man. She came out and saw Celestina and her classmates waiting for her, no doubt the students came because they were instructed to, but still.

"Kagome," She turned to see Celestina standing with an envelope in one hand, an umbrella in the other. Only a little rain hit Kagome as her guard immediately placed an umbrella over her head.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Tell your father that I said hi. Also, could you give this to him? I was supposed to give it to him a long while back, but I kept forgetting."

"Sure." Kagome smiled and took the slightly wet and weighted envelope in her hands before tucking it away in her blazer pocket. "Bye," Kagome waved and got into her limo before they took her to the airport where her family Jet awaited her. Before getting on, her hand subconsciously moved to her hip where a black clip case was. Inside was her life, or at least, what she spent the majority of said life, putting together. It was her deck, a Fairy Deck. Always one for dreams and fantasy's; she frowned at a small pulse that she felt from her deck, immediately removing her hand from her deck.

'_Dreams and fantasies...because no one would believe me or listen to me; not even brother...' _She sighed before following her personal guard onto the Jet. It would be where she spent the rest of thirteen hours. _'I suppose it doesn't matter now though...'_ She sat down and looked out the window as the rain pattered against her window. _'I haven't heard them since forever ago now.'_

"We will be taking off in twenty minutes, would you like to change out of your uniform Miss. Truesdale?"

"Yeah, I'll do that."

He bowed out and left her alone as she took one of the suitcases in the above carrier holders. She pulled out a Powder Blue shirt with long sleeves that puffed at the bottom around the cuff, same as the bottom of the shirt. The skirt was similar to the one she wore, only it was Steal Blue, and the tie was Alice Blue, with white stockings hemmed with Alice Blue lace.

She changed quickly before sitting herself down and buckling up as the Jet started to move.

'_Show no signs of insanity, and you can at least put on a show of being sane...that's what mother told me...before shipping me off to my grandmothers at seven years old for a few years. Then when I came home at nine, she shipped me off to London a few months later, the month before my tenth birthday. She made sure to keep Zane and Sy away...as if she were afraid they would find out about me...or hear what I would say...contaminate her babies...corrupt their minds with my insane delusions of...my cards...coming to life…'_

She sighed, _"I'm thinking too much,"_

"It will be another twelve hours and thirty plus minutes before we land."

Kagome nodded, showing that she heard the man before laying her seat back and closing her eyes for the remainder of the trip. _'I was never insane...the only insane people in the world, are those who try living life as a sane person in this insane world...or those who try to force sanity on others...she...is insane.'_

Kagome let sleep take her before falling into a world of memories.

_**-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

"_Zane!" A five year old Kagome ran after her older brother. "Zane, wait up! C'mon Zane..."_

_The boy didn't stop walking his steady paced stride, but he did look over his shoulder at the girl who was quickly catching up. He was eight years old, teal cerulean blue hair and grey baby blue eyes; he walked with a poised step, a prodigy duelist._

"_Zane! Look what I found!"_

_She held up two duel cards and he stopped, curious to the cards that she had discovered._

"_Hanewata and Watapon!" She stopped next to him, handing him the two cards so that he could read them over._

"_...Watapon, level one, attack is 200 and defense is 300; a fairy type monster with an effect. If this card is added to your hand from your deck by the effect of a Spell, Trap or Monster Card, you can Special Summon this card on your side of the field."_

"_Cute huh!" She smiled and took the card when he handed it back._

"_Hm. Hanewata, level one, attack 200, defense 300; it's another fairy type monster with an effect, also a tuner. You can discard this card to make any effect damage you take 0. This effect can be activated during either player's turn."_

"_I like his effect the most. Watapon's cute, but her effect isn't nearly as useful as Hanewata's. He can make damage zero...though, they would work well together!"_

_He looked at her with a raised brow and gave Hanewata back to her only for her to step back and smile. "I want you to keep that one Zane,"_

"_I won't use it."_

"_I know...but...momma is sending me away soon, and I won't come back for a long time...I don't want you to forget your sister!" Her eyes filled with tears and he stared at her. Walking over to her, he lifted his hand to wipe a tear._

"_Kagome!"_

_The two jumped and turned to see their mother standing behind them._

"_You are supposed to be packing, go." She said slightly calmer, but the edge in her voice to evident. "Oh, Zane darling, I hope she wasn't bothering you." She smiled, patting him on the head before ushering Kagome off. "Hm? What's that?" She asked, looking at the card in his hand. He tucked it into his back pocket and walked away silently._

_Kagome smiled from her spot on the staircase, only to run up the steps when her mother turned in her direction._

_It was only a few days later that Kagome found herself on a train, making its way to a remote town in the outer skirts of Duelist City._

_**Choo~**_

_Kagome blinked at the soft yet childish sound, turning to look next to her, she smiled._

"_It'll be okay Watapon, you'll see Hanewata again soon, I promise. Brother Zane will take care of him for you...and for me..."_

_A transparent white fluff ball with antennas that had white puffballs at the end of them and big baby blue eyes bounced in the air cutely._

_**Choo~**_

"_Yeah, we'll be just fine, I promise."_

_**-x-x-x-End-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

Kagome was jerked awake but the sudden jolt of the Jet.

"Just a bit of turbulence, Miss. Truesdale."

She sighed and glanced at the window. _'I had been imagining things back then. The need for attention...that's what grandmother told me...'_

"Ten more hours, perhaps you should sleep some more."

"No...I'm fine. If I sleep now, I won't be able to sleep when I get home; it will be night by the time we get there, right?"

"That's correct."

"Then I will stay awake."

"..."

And she did; for the next ten hour, she remained awake. When the Jet landed, Kagome wasted no time in getting off and making her way to the limo. Her guard followed after with her suitcases in hand, placing them in the trunk before climbing into the passenger seat of the white limo.

It took little less then twenty minutes to get to the Truesdale Manor where Kagome only ran inside. Nine o'clock and her family would no doubt still be up.

"Daddy! Zane! Sy!" She called out happily.

"Kagome!"

"Mom," She turned sullenly around and came face to face with her angered mother. "Sorry, I should have been more considerate to those in the household."

"...It matters not; Zane and Syrus are not here."

"...where..."

"Duelist Academy."

Kagome smiled brightly and ran past her mother and into the arms of her father. "DADDY!"

"Kagome, I am pleased to see that you are doing well."

"Hehe, yep!" She smiled.

"As happy I am top see you home," Her mother spoke in sarcasm, "You...will be attending Duelist Academy...with your brothers."

Kagome could here the strain in the words as her mother spoke through gritted teeth.

"...the same...school?" She looked to her father, wanting him to verify the woman's words. When ha nodded, Kagome smiled and ran to her mother, embracing her in a tight hug. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU MOMMA!"

The woman was tense with the out of the blue action and before she could say anything, she was hugging her dad.

"Kagome," He smiled, "You will be leaving at the end of the week, if that's alright."

"...That's in two day's..."

"Mm," He nodded.

"That's great!" She yawned and he smiled, lifting her up, he carried his little girl up to her room and laid her down in her bed.

"Get some sleep love; I know you didn't sleep long on the ride here." He pulled the many blankets over his daughter and got down on his knees before her bed. Kagome turned over to face him and smiled. "I'm happy you are home...but I knew that you would want to see Zane again. Rai took you from him so long ago...and you didn't get to see much of Syrus, but I knew you missed Zane."

"Thank you daddy."

He nodded and stood, making his way to the doorway.

"Daddy,"

"Hm?"

"Celestina..."

His head rose slightly at the name. "Yes?"

"She said to tell you 'hi' and she gave me a letter, for you. It's in my big suitcase, in the pocket of my school blazer. You'll see it." She said, before nodding off to sleep.

"_...Celestina..." _He closed his eyes and left the room in search of her larger suitcase. When he found it...he couldn't bring himself to open the letter.

**-x-x-x-**

**(2 Day's Later)**

Kagome sighed; once more she was sitting on her family Jet. Her suitcases were emptied and refilled with a new wardrobe. She watched the clouds pass her as she waited for the flight to end, sadly...that wouldn't be for another hour and a half.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoy! This and another YGO GX/IY fic I'm doing is dedicated to Whispering Kage who helped me think up these two. The two are, of course, Crazier, and the other, Wondering What To Wear. Now, I have one more, dedicated to Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, it will be called, My Lovely Sin. Please look forward to them! ^_^''**


	2. Arriving on the Scene!

_**Crazier**_

_Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)_

_Akuma-Chibi!_

_**Summary – Being born as the middle child of the Truesdale family was a whole other type of pressure. Everything was harder, with a mom babying the youngest, and a dad doting the oldest...it left her...alone. She returns from studying abroad and goes to Dueling Academy on the request of her mother. Will she continue walking alone, or will she finally be given the attention she deserves?**_

_**Anime – Yu-Gi-Oh GX/InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Jaden/Kagome**_

_**Genre – Romance**_

_**Rated – M (Hmm...I wonder...)**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter II**

**-x-x-x-**

**Arriving on the Scene!**

**-x-x-x-**

_All over the world..._

_There are kids all over the world..._

_Who hear things, that others brush off as their imagination..._

_But the truth is..._

_That those kids can hear them..._

_Because they listen..._

"One, two, three..." Kagome frowned, "Four and five..." Looking out the window as the plane landed, "Six...seven, eight...DAD!" She growled out, "I love you daddy, but was it really necessary to hire so many guards?"

"Young Miss, I do believe he's just worries for you."

"Yes, well...I don't need them. I'm at school now. You can take me there yourself, right?"

He bowed, "If you wish."

Kagome stood up and started for the front of the plane once the buckle up light went off. She was excited. She was finally going to get to see her brother.

"I was informed that you would have a private duel and then be placed in either Slifer, Ra or Obelisk. The details will be better explained in time, or so I assume."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks for telling me. Where do we go first?"

Her bodyguard and chauffer, even when she was at the All Girls Private Academy, Miroku Hoshio, had always been there with her. He used to be her father's personal bodyguard, but once her mother started shipping her off all the time, he sent Miroku along and now he was her personal bodyguard.

"The front office, we are to meet with the Chancellor of Dual Academy. Do you have your deck, Young Miss?"

Kagome held up the velvet pouch which she normally kept strapped to her belts or pants.

"Good, then shall we find our way? I will have the others grab your bags."

Kagome nodded, following Miroku towards the front doors. She could see kids parting for her bodyguard, and even more were looking out from classroom windows to see whose private jet had just landed during school hours. She didn't care though. Her mind was set on two people, Syrus...and Zane.

"_Who is that?"_

"_Are we accepting transfers?"_

"_I thought if you missed the entrance dueling exam you weren't allowed in. Do you think Doctor Crowler will duel her like that Jaden Yuki kid?"_

Kagome sighed, "Does no one have anything better to do than gossip?"

Miroku smiled, "Not to insult your previous acquaintances, but they are almost as bad as the young ladies at La'Acquar...almost..."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, that's true."

"_I bet she'll be a Slifer...too bad,"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, she's cute. I wouldn't mind her being in Obelisk if it meant I could get her name, number and a date."_

Kagome stopped walking and turned to see a boy with blue hair falling in his face a little, she watched him look her over before realizing that she'd heard his comment.

"_Ah...she heard me!"_

"_Of course she did, everyone did. The Chazz isn't impressed."_

Kagome raised her brow, _'The Chazz?'_ Shaking her head, she continued on her way.

Miroku following after her as well, but not before sending a calculating look to the boy looking out the window at his Mistress; he could already tell, he and that little group would not be getting along in terms of mannerisms.

"Ah~! Miss. Truesdale!"

_**~GASP~**_

A round house of surprised intakes of breath caused Kagome to bow her head. She really hated her last name at times. "Chancellor Sheppard?"

"Yes, yes, yes~! Come, you and I can talk in my office, I'm sure you have many questions to ask. Shall I get your brother? I'm sure you'll be placed highly with your background."

Kagome blushed. "You are giving me too much credit, sir...I don't know just how deserving I am..."

"But the Lady Celestina has already told me much about you, and how you graduated top of your class. We are expecting much from you."

Kagome smiled, "I'll do my best not to let you down. You have my word; I will give each duel my all."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stood across from one of the dueling prompters, her deck in her dueling disk as she watched him get ready his own cards.

"Alright applicant, let's see how you match up to a teacher at the dueling academy. I won't go easy on you."

Kagome shrugged, "I hope not," She looked around; all the students had been let out to watch her duel take place. Honestly, she didn't see how it was any concern of theirs if she passed or failed, but then, she guessed she didn't care if they watched either. Her eyes trailed over the blue coats and she smiled as her eyes met her elder brothers. He gave her a small nod, and it was all on from then on out! _'I'm not going to lose...not when Zane is finally able to watch me duel...not now!'_

**-x-x-x-**

Zane watched Kagome take her cards and noted the look of determination that burned in her eyes. "This match...is already decided."

Alexis looked curiously to her teal haired friend, "Oh? I'm not used to you deciding on a winner before a match even starts."

"..." He closed his eyes before turning his attention to the female obelisk by his side. "I would expect nothing but success from my baby sister."

Alexis stared in surprise at Zane. She had never heard him actually _claim_ a sibling. She was only vaguely aware of the fact that he had two kid siblings, but he'd never spoken of them. "Your baby sister..." Her eyes traveled back down to the girl and she watched her draw five cards. The game was starting, now she just wanted to see how it would end.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: SURPRISE! I updated! I bet no one was expecting this! If you love me and want more chapters, review, nyan~!**


End file.
